The Moment I Said It
by zombietron
Summary: It had been five years since Haruna Nagashima last saw her boyfriend—or rather ex-boyfriend—Yoh Komiyama.
1. New Beginnings

**The Moment I Said It**

It had been five years since Haruna Nagashima last saw her boyfriend—or rather ex-boyfriend—Yoh Komiyama. At that time she was so angry with his decision to go to school abroad in America that she couldn't face him and even broke off their two year relationship. Now, five years later, she regretted not seeing him; however, it was too late to change anything.

So why was she even thinking about him? He must have gotten another girlfriend already—probably some buxom young blonde—and forgot about her. Haruna's facial features were manipulated by the unwholesome fantasies her brain was cooking up: Yoh and Sharon—the blonde's name—watching baseball together; Yoh and Sharon walking alone in a park; Yoh and Sharon kissing! Her mind was wrought asunder with farfetched ideas that she didn't notice her cell phone ringing.

Snapping out of her trance, she jumped from the floor of her bedroom and made for her cheerfully ringing cell phone.

* * *

Yoh Komiyama took his first look in five years at the house and neighborhood that he grew up in. A discreet smile took over his lips as a wave of memories washed over him in a split second. No sooner had he been hit with nostalgia when he made a rash decision: he would call Haruna—his ex-girlfriend—and make plans to meet her the next day.

"Hello, this is Haruna!"

Yoh chuckled as he remembered how she always answered her cell phone.

"Hey, remember me?"

* * *

Haruna was standing up as she received her phone call. The voice on the other line sounded strangely familiar. It couldn't be...

"YOH!?" she guessed.

Haruna's eyes became as wide as they could get. She resisted the temptation to drop her phone or hang up on him.

"Wh-wh-wh...?" was all she could manage.

"You're probably thinking: 'why is he calling me?' right?"

A blush crept across Haruna's face, as she nodded to no one in particular. She listened to the rest of Yoh's one-sided conversation and when he hung up she still held her phone to her ear. It took her awhile to process the information that she had just received. Yoh had just arrived in Japan from America. He would no longer be studying abroad. He was... home.

Yoh Komiyama was home for the first time in five years and all Haruna Nagashima could do was listen to the static on her cell phone, her mouth forming a tiny 'o' as she fainted.

* * *

Yoh ended his call in a tone brimming with hope. Haruna barely said anything at all—due to her shock—that Yoh decided he would text message her later about the details. For now he opened his gate, walked up to his door and waited to be greeted by his devious little sister, Asami. On cue, his front door swung open and there she was in all her devilish beauty.

"Yoh! You're so mean!" she puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he deadpanned. He couldn't get into his house as she was blocking the doorway, her legs and arms spread eagle.

"You left me here all by myself!"

"Sorry," Yoh sighed and watched as his little sister moved from the doorway and disappear inside. Dragging his suitcase he observed the inner surroundings of his home. It was clean and everything was organized. As usual, his parents weren't home and the usual unlived-in atmosphere took its hold on him. He left his suitcase and shoes in the hall—he figured he'd unpack later—and made his way to his bedroom.

Once inside his room, he ungracefully fell atop his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. Memories

**The Moment I Said It**

Komiyama Yoh awoke the next day to a vibration in his side. Groaning from jet lag he searched for his phone as it continued to shake. He quieted the disturbance and answered in a sleepy tone,

"Hello," he grunted. In an instant Haruna's voice came rushing into his ear,

"Ah! Yoh! Were you sleeping? Sorry, it's just that I didn't get any details of our meet up today so I decided to wait for you to call but it's already 3:00 and—"

"…It's already that late?" Yoh cut in. He sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He checked his bedside digital alarm clock and confirmed it, it really was 3:00—how long had he been asleep?

"Y-yeah.." Haruna responded, granted it was a little late but she gathered her nerves to try to let him know that she was still on the line.

"Well, I still want to see you," as soon as those words left his lips he blushed crimson; _really_, he thought,_ how long was he sleep?_

* * *

Haruna was silent on the other line. She didn't know what to feel; of course she missed him and wanted to see him as well but...

"But what about Sharon!?" she asked, her voice turning desperate. Surely, Sharon would rip out Haruna's guts if she saw Yoh with another girl; laughing with another girl; sharing a moment with another girl; _or maybe that's what I would do_, Haruna speculated.

She waited for Yoh's response and when it never came she immediately backed up her statement with very detailed descriptions of his American lover.

Haruna was just about to continue when she heard him laugh for the first time in five years. She was confused, but a smile etched its way to her lips as she heard him say,

"There was no one like that."

"Me too!" Haruna blurted out. More laughter came from his side of the phone. It was a good feeling, to hear him laugh lively again; oh how she missed it.

"How about we eat dinner today?" Yoh suggested as soon as he calmed down.

"Sure!" Haruna cheerfully replied.

"Ok, I'll come get you at your house around 6 and then we'll walk to the station. Does that sound good?"

"Mm!" Haruna nodded and hung up on Yoh.

Today would be their very first date since they last saw each other. Now what was she going to wear? Better yet, how was she going to act? She seemed normal on the phone but that was different! They've only talked on the phone and that started yesterday.

As Haruna walked towards her closet to choose an outfit a pang of guilt made itself known.

What was she going to say? Surely she still had to apologize for the way she acted that day in the past? Of course she would apologize! Haruna crouched down and hugged her knees.

_How am I going to do this?_

* * *

Yoh clicked his phone shut. A smile reminiscent of his phone call with Haruna was still seen. _Today_, he decided, _today I'll apologize for that day…_ He closed his eyes and the memory of everything that happened five years ago flooded his mind.

Komiyama Yoh ended his call with a Parson's School of Design scholarship representative. He finally decided where he wanted to go for college, and that was the notorious fashion school in New York. Yoh was a little disappointed when he found out that Tim Gunn had left, but no matter, it would still be a great experience, especially since he just received a full ride scholarship.

Content with the recent happenings he decided to alert Fumiya and Asaoka of his plan to study abroad. Haruna, he thought, would come last. Yoh picked up his phone and dialed Fumiya's number.

As expected, he was made fun of by Fumiya and Asaoka. Already in a bad mood, he left his house, disregarding his sister's inquiries of where he was going and what he was doing and how she wanted to come along as well.

Yoh made his way down his street and stopped in front of a certain someone's home. Taking out his phone for the last time that day, he dialed Haruna's number.

"Hey, I'm outside, do you want to take a walk with me?"

He smiled as he heard her agreement. Haruna would be outside in no less than a second, wearing a thin white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Yoh!" Haruna yelled as she ran towards her boyfriend wearing what Yoh predicted she would wear. When she got close to him, she grinned and grabbed hold of his arm.

Yoh steered themselves towards the park and once they got there, Haruna quickly bounded towards the swings. Yoh followed in silence, he was thinking of a way to tell her without her getting angry.

"Pretty..." Haruna muttered as she gazed at the stars every time she swung high and low.

"Haruna, I have to tell you something and you might not like it..." Yoh trailed off as he watched her enjoy herself.

"Hm?" She looked at him with confusion shown on her face. Then it dawned on her...

"As I thought! You don't like my long hair!"

"No, actually I think you look beautiful—but that's not the point!" almost losing his composure he finally decided that he would just tell her.

"Oh," Haruna blushed and she stopped swinging so she could get a better look at his face, "What is it then?"

"I'm going to New York for college."

Yoh groaned in memory of the thought; in memory of what he said; in memory of the look on her face. He remembered that she had tried to play it off, tried to persuade him that nothing would change and that they'd keep in touch.

Then Yoh had ruined it. His right hand tingled with nostalgia as he remembered placing that hand on her shoulder.

He involuntarily gave a shudder—the same shudder that Haruna gave—and clutched his head in his hands. Every time he closed his eyes, Haruna's tear stained face showed.

Yoh was taken aback as he saw her crying. He removed his hand from her shoulder and reached to wipe the tears away from her face.

"No! Stop it!" Haruna shouted. She reclined from his touch; this movement of hers caused a sharp pain in Yoh's heart. "You're not going to be here to wipe my tears anymore so what's the point of doing that now?"

He didn't know what to say.

"I thought we were fine as long as I didn't get jealous anymore. I thought we would be together. I would've studied so hard to take the same entrance exam as you and now..."

He listened to her, each word silently stabbing him in the heart. He didn't know.

Haruna got up from the swings.

"It's over. Have fun in America."

That was the last time he had seen her.

Yoh got up from his bed and decided to take a shower. Hopefully it would wash the recent uncovering of painful memories from his mind.


	3. Anxiety

**The Moment I Said It**

Haruna had two hours before her meet up with Yoh. So, she did what she did best whenever she was in a pinch—and that was to visit her best friend, Mami.

"MAMI-CHAN!" Haruna yelled at the top of her lungs as she collapsed onto her best friend's bed. Mami could only look at Haruna quizzically before sitting down on a computer chair.

Mami's room wasn't extravagant like Asami's, nor was it boyish like Haruna's. Mami's room was more simple and fit well with her personality. She didn't own flashy items to hang on her wall—which were bare—all she really had were a few selected pieces of sophistication: a simple bed complete with a white bed frame, a white desk, black computer chair, and a white sofa with a classic grey wool throw cover. Her room also had the staples: a digital alarm clock, study books, school utensils and etc. Mami's room even harbored a much more interesting item, the likes of which was sprawled over Mami's clean and white duvet, whining in desperation.

"Oh, Mami-chan I don't know what to do!" it wailed and wailed until it couldn't wail any longer and busied itself with a stray visual novel that it must have left there.

Mami waited for her best friend to calm down before opening her mouth to question the brunette's presence in her home. Of course, she knew why Haruna was there—she needed help—that much was obvious. But she needed to know what had happened.

"What happened this time, Haruna?"

Haruna's attention immediately left the romantic visual novel and locked itself onto Mami's anxious face.

"Yoh is back! And that's not really the worst of it because he asked me to dinner and I have to meet him in--" Haruna glanced at Mami's digital clock, "Two hours!"

"Well, that's great, isn't it? Now you can finally apologize to him," Mami said warily as she studied her best friend's face; it was blank and then turned into that of worry.

"Yes, but... I don't know how!" with that, Haruna dived head first underneath her best friend's pillows. Mami gave her friend a smile that she couldn't see as she furrowed her eyebrows to help think of a plan for Haruna.

"Do you think I should just apologize up front?" Haruna questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Haruna's question had snapped Mami out of her train of thought. However, she replied instantly, "No, don't you think that would make it awkward?"

"Ah, that's true..." Haruna mumbled and silence took over them once again.

While the two best friends were busying themselves with situations and plans, Yoh was beside himself with other things—things that involved restaurants, parks, dessert and flowers—all of Haruna's favorite things sans baseball.

He focused on taking her somewhere he was sure she hadn't been before, however the only problem was that he wasn't so keen on where she had or hadn't been. After all, they didn't keep in touch for five years so it was relatively hard for him to surprise her with something new. Aside from these problems his apology plan was well thought of—he would apologize to her when they were alone and the mood was right.

Noticing that his hair had finally dried he decided that he would style it in something he thought would be attractive. Having already changed into the set of clothes he was going to wear for their outing—a black and grey striped t-shirt complemented by dark denim jeans—he focused his attention on his normally unstyled hair.

Why he even wanted to style his hair was beyond him. Simply put, he wanted to look as presentable to his former girlfriend as possible. He grabbed a wad of Gatsby styling "rubber" and fixed his hair all the while muttering to himself where he should take her. He wouldn't be Yoh Komiyama if he didn't worry over every little thing.

It was almost time for Haruna to meet up with Yoh and she hadn't thought about her outfit. Thanking Mami for the wonderful advice, she dashed home and carefully chose a dressy white top, long stylish black vest and skinny jeans that had a slight orange-grey tint to them. Though it took her a few months before she could finally choose an outfit for herself, she remembered the day when she graduated from the fashion coaching of Yoh.

Grinning to herself, she combed her hair, grabbed her purse and made her way towards the station. She relayed her plan in her mind so she wouldn't forget any of it: wait until the mood is right and then apologize! She pumped her fist in defiance and sprinted towards the station in hopes that she wasn't late.

Haruna arrived at their meeting spot only to find out that Yoh wasn't there. She sat down on a bench and decided to wait for him. Humming to herself she observed the crowd.

Yoh arrived at Haruna's house at exactly 6:00 PM. He knocked on her door only to find out that Haruna had already left. Blinking to himself in surprise he went over their conversation as he made his way towards the station. _Had he told her to meet at the station instead?_

Definitely not! Yoh rolled his eyes and marched off towards the station. _She was probably too excited to remember anything, _again.


	4. Finale

**The Moment I Said It**

Haruna anxiously glanced at the time on her cellphone. It was ten past 6:00PM and she was worried. Observing the crowd once more, she tried to think of reasons as to why Yoh would be late. After all, he was very punctual. Unless... America changed him into a lazy bum that would rather make a girl wait!

Haruna gasped at her conclusion. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly scanned the crowd. She had been doing so for ten minutes and it seemed like she was looking through a _Where's Waldo?_ picture book when she finally found him.

Yoh was standing 3 feet in front of her with a scowl on his face.

Haruna stood up, pointed her index finger at him and called out, "Waldo!"

The people around them stared at her with wary glances before hurriedly making their way inside the station.

Yoh stared at her with blank eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Haruna's eyes grew wide. "I can't believe I said that! Wait.. well, you do look like Waldo."

Yoh looked down at his shirt and emitted a soft chuckle. Extending out an arm he looked at her with a smile, "Shall we go?"

Haruna's heart beat faster, her eyes grew softer and she felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in awhile. It quickly overcame her hidden and bitter feelings; the nights she stayed up crying with regret; and most of all, it brought back the love she thought she had lost. Her courage was boosted as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Of course!" She said with a grin and Yoh led her towards the back of the station towards the familiar restaurants that they used to go to.

The dinner was good, the conversation was fluid and it seemed like Yoh and Haruna made up for their lost time together. So, as they were walking through the park nearest the station Haruna suddenly blurted out what was on her mind from the beginning.

"I'm seriously sorry for acting the way I did before you left!"

Yoh was caught off guard. In his shock, he stood on the dirt path and stared at her. Her eyes were shut—expecting his answer, maybe—she was slightly trembling and she bit a little portion of her lower lip.

Obviously, both of their plans failed. The timing or the mood wasn't right but...

"It's okay. I'm sorry for just deciding to go to America without considering you."

Everything turned out all right in the end.

Haruna opened her eyes in disbelief. Tears were starting to form but she fought them back. He hated seeing her cry, so she wouldn't ruin anything with her useless tears. Nevertheless she brought up a hand to wipe away the little moisture that resisted her strength.

She gave him her biggest, brightest smile, yet.

"Thank you!"

Little did she know that, at that moment, Yoh fell in love with her all over again. He pulled her into a hug and breathed in her scent.

"Does this mean we're getting back together again?" Haruna asked. Her words were muffled, though, as they were still embracing each other. Realizing that he didn't understand at all what she said, she gently pushed herself away from Yoh's body and determined, looked him in the eyes.

"Does this mean we're getting back together?" She repeated.

Yoh saw the glimmers of hope sparkle in Haruna's eyes as she asked the question that would intertwine their destinies once more.

"Yes," he responded, the only answer he would ever give her, and they kissed, relinquishing the renewed love that they both felt.

The End

* * *

Hooray, it's finally finished! I am extremely sorry for the long, long, long wait. Thank you to all of you who read it! =)


End file.
